


The Classic Peg and Beg

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pegging, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-public masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Vex and Percy have a classic night of P&B, code for Peg and Beg, and they really go all out for it, bringing in some office phone sex, oral, and plenty of begging on Percy's end.





	The Classic Peg and Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm so bad at dirty talk. Hope you all have a good time with it anyways

Percy’s phone vibrated as he walked to his office from yet another meeting. He checked it as he walked, seeing his wife’s name and opened it.

**P &B tonight**

Percy swallowed hard and his thumb moved to begin his response before he heard Keyleth’s voice over his shoulder. “Percy! I was just looking for you, Uriel said that you had worked with some people in Marquet a while ago? I can’t seem to get through to—”

Percy wouldn’t have lied if anyone asked, he was only paying half attention after that. To be fair, Keyleth was probably sharing more information about the ordeal than he was technically allowed to know considering they didn’t work together officially. She worked for the Ashari people, he and Vex worked for Whitestone, Uriel for Emon. Of course it was an International Affairs building, and of course their goal was working together and Percy had no intention of ever using Keyleth’s information against her, but still.

When she finished he listed off a few names of his Marquet contacts and promised to email her their information later and began trying to disengage from the conversation. “I’ll be seeing you, Keyleth, Vex and I are trying to have dinner tonight and I still have some paperwork to finish up.”

Keyleth began walking back towards his office with him, interns and aides moving about them, all seeming to be on the phone with coffee or paper in hand. Percy liked it here, even if it hadn’t been what he had thought he would be doing. “Percy,” Keyleth said as they walked, “I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to pressure you or anything, but you’ve been with Vex for a while now. Do you think you’ll ever, oh I don’t know, ask her to marry you?”

Percy’s lips quirked up into a smirk and he tucked his phone away, “Oh, maybe one day. We’re both happy with the way things are right now. Besides, we both work more hours than there are in a day, I’m not even sure how we’d find the time. Perhaps when we are more ready to settle down.”

They hadn’t told anyone about their marriage. Of course keeping something like that secret in such a…nosy and spy filled arena was difficult, but they had managed. And every time he was reminded that they had something so wonderful and private he couldn’t help but grin. He wondered if he would be the cause of being found out one day, that he just couldn’t hold in how much he loved her and how happy he was that she was his wife.

Today though, he managed.

Keyleth left him at his office and he shut the door behind him for the illusion of privacy as the wall facing his people was made of glass and he only drew the curtain for private meetings. He took his seat as his desk, touched the mouse of his computer and logged back in before he texted Vex back.

**Oh? And what has gotten you in such a mood so early in the day?**

While her text didn’t end in with a question mark he was well aware he could turn her down with no explanation, but the mere letters of it made him have to consciously keep from thinking about it too much. Or it should have kept him from trying to think about it, but he was more interested in the game Vex had started.

He was not disappointed. Moments later, as he began scanning through his final edit of a contract once again his phone buzzed a handful of times.

**Just going through some old photos**

And each attachment that loaded made his heart pound faster.

A series of photos from their last P&B session that he had never seen. He knew Vex took photos sometimes, just the knowledge that she went through them when she was bored was enough to make his pants uncomfortably tight, but seeing them made him clear his throat and shift in his seat, casting a nervous glance up at the windowed wall to make sure nobody happened to be looking in before really getting a good look at what she had sent him.

His favorite was one where he was lying on the bed, his hands tied above his head, his lips wet and red, a blindfold over his eyes. Vex had left hickies and teeth marks over his chest and throat, already dark on his pale skin. Between his spread thighs he could see Vex’s hips and attached to her was a thick cock attached to her with a black leather harness, the very tip pressed against his hole. His own dick was painfully hard and leaking onto his stomach in the photo and he remembered very clearly how she had teased him like that for ages, made him beg until his voice was hoarse, before driving deep and taking him in every way he wanted.

The name had started as a joke because it sounded like it could never be what it meant. P&B. Peg and Beg. And then it had gone from an inside joke they used very occasionally to just the term they used. Their lives as Whitestone dignitaries were rife with acronyms and things people couldn’t ask about, another set of letters weren’t enough to draw attention. Vex saying “Remember we have P&B tonight,” as she passed him in the hall didn’t even register to the ears of anyone but him, and it always got the reaction she wanted. Percy, so prim and proper and perfect, would stiffen for just a bare second and his ears would turn a very slight pink and there was a look in his eyes that she could never get enough of.

 **Gods Vex** he finally replied, because what else could he say to that?

He wondered if she was already home. She could see it so clearly, her sitting at his desk with her feet kicked up on it and leaning back in his chair, casually texting him while he tried to keep his hard on from getting out of control while he finished up his work for the day.

 **Starting the begging already?** He could almost hear her light laugh, feel her finger under his chin as she leaned as if to kiss him but never getting quite close enough.

 **The last thing I need is for an intern to come in with a cup of coffee and catch me jerking off and begging you to let me cum** Both of them knew this wasn’t a no so much as a justification.

Vex went just a little farther and Percy paused. **Then don’t.**

He quite enjoyed when Vex did things like this, went just a little farther than he thought she would, and it almost always left him with amazing experiences. **Don’t get caught or don’t cum?**

 **Either.** He took a deep breath and looked up again and began to count up how many people would be left. His phone vibrated again. **We can wait until you come home, of course**

**I’d rather not wait**

**Is that how you ask for something, Percy? If I had known you forgot how to beg then I would have suggested this earlier**

His breath caught and Percy created a quick pros and cons list, going over the risks once more before he made his decision. **Please Vex, I can’t wait to be home. I need you**

There was a long pause before his phone vibrated in his hand again. **You’re out of practice, Percy, I remember much more detailed and needy requests. But it’s good enough for now, I can always get more out of you**

He groaned and pressed a palm to the new tent in his slacks. **Does it help if you imagine me on my knees?**

**That’s for later, darling. Put in your headphones, you’ll need your hands free**

Percy immediately took out his earbuds and when she called he answered immediately. “Hello, dear,” he couldn’t keep the smile from his voice, but it was better than biting his lip and groaning her name and making his need known to anyone who happened to look through the window.

“You don’t have to start begging yet, darling,” she sounded like she could have been calling to ask what he wanted for dinner instead of phone sex, or more accurately foreplay. “I want you to work, do the paperwork you need to finish, send your emails, whatever you have left to do for the night. What I want from you is for you to get home to me quickly.”

Percy frowned, “I must admit, this was not how I thought this phone call would go.” He opened up a new email for Keyleth. “You’re right though, I’ll never finish if I’m…preoccupied.”

“Don’t sound so put out. Just because you’re working doesn’t mean I can’t make it interesting. You focus on work, I’ll focus on you.” Percy swallowed and licked his lips. “Green, Percy?”

“Very, very green.” He said as he began typing. He had very little intention of doing anything important, knowing how distracting this would be. Thankfully the only thing in dire need of attention were things he could review in the morning to make sure he hadn’t screwed anything up permanently.

“I was just getting some things ready for tonight, going through our little box of fun toys and thinking about all of the things I want to do to you tonight. At first I thought about how lovely you looked with that gag,” Percy’s breath hitched and for a moment his fingers paused on the keyboard. He remembered that day, his mouth stretched open by the bright red ball while Vex had her way with him. “But the whole point of P and B is that I get to hear you beg for me.”

Percy cleared his throat, “That’s a very fair point. We wouldn’t want to lose such an important part of the arrangement.”

She laughed, high and light and then said, “So proper. I like hearing you like this but I’m much more excited to hear you beg for me to fuck you harder. I was thinking the cuffs tonight, what do you think?”

Percy closed his eyes and took two calming breaths, though they didn’t help at all. “I think that’s very appropriate.”

“Appropriate is not what I’m looking for out of you tonight. I’m thinking,” she paused as if she was pondering something, “debauched, needy, desperate, that kind of thing. Which is why I’m thinking the cuffs. Rope always looks so lovely on you, but I think the cuffs really make you look…owned.”

“Vex’ahlia,” Percy’s voice was strained and he had been staring at the same sentence for gods knew how long.

“I wish we had decided this earlier, I would have had you start getting yourself ready before you came home. I saw your favorite plug in the box and I started thinking about you stretching yourself out in the bathroom before you left and driving home with the plug in. I guess I can be patient though.”

“Perhaps I should keep something in my car in case I ever need it.”

“Oh, Percy,” he heard the sound of her getting into bed, “do you know how tempted I’d be knowing you were always prepared like that? How often I’d want you filled like that, even if I had no intention of fucking you. Just knowing that you’d be on edge and hard whenever I wanted you to be.”

He rolled his hips in his chair but looked up again and acted like he was just shifting in his chair. “You already can have me like that whenever you want. Just say the word.”

“Sometimes it doesn’t even take that. Did you like the picture?”

“Gods yes. I didn’t even know you took any that day.”

“You looked too pretty not to. I almost took a video, but we haven’t talked about that so I settled for pictures.”

Percy coughed and he dropped his hand, just for a second, to press against his hard on. “Is that something you would want?”

“It’s not something I need, but I can’t deny that being able to watch you beg any time I wanted isn’t an amazing thought. Watch you take my cock whenever I’m home alone like this.” He shivered when she said her cock, like it really was a piece of her. “Pictures are good of course, but they don’t live up to the sounds of you, Percy.” He heard her moan and his entire body tensed with a realization.

“Vex, are you…” he looked up again. None of the few remaining employees left were even facing his direction. “are you getting started without me?”

She sighed into the phone and he had to bite back a groan. “You’re supposed to wait for me, Percy, but I get what I want.”

Percy had, at this point, stopped even pretending to work. He was just sitting there, talking to Vex with his computer on. “Tell me what you’re doing.”

“Gods Percy, when was the last time you begged properly?”

“Please, Vex,” he almost groaned, “I need to know if I can’t be there to see you. I need something or I’m going to lose it.”

“Say my name, Percy.”

“Vex,” it was practically a whine.

“No, I want my name, Percival.”

“Vex’ahlia, please.” His voice was sharp, desperate. If someone had walked in they would have known right away that something was off.

“Again, darling. I have to get you back in the habit before you come home. I need you eager to drop to your knees when you walk through that door, I want you begging for me without me having to tell you, I want to know exactly how badly you want me. When I ask you to say my name what I’m asking is _who owns you, Percy_?”

He broke. “You, Vex, you. Mistress Vex’ahlia, I’m yours, I’m yours.”

“Fuck,” she breathed out and he heard a shaky moan from her that made him bite his lip. He looked up again, nobody seemed to even notice he was still in his office. “I’m using that vibrator you got me last month.”

Percy began closing tabs and documents on his computer. “I’m on my way home.” Work could be handled later.

“Do you have an escape plan? It’s going to be difficult to get out of there unnoticed. Unless you aren’t hard enough for it to be an issue.”

Percy looked up out the window one more time. Two lower level employees were still in the office from what he could tell, finishing up reports before the weekend most likely. It wouldn’t be difficult getting out of there, but the rest of the building would prove a challenge. There were people working with other time zones who would still be around and everyone leaving for the day in the parking garage. He would manage though with proper placement of his briefcase and his coat.

It was like she could hear him thinking. “Someone will notice. As much as I love seeing you like this I would prefer keeping this part of you to myself. Ask me nicely and I’ll tell you what you should do.”

“Please, Vex,” he whispered as he shut down his computer.

“You can do better than that, Percy. This is the last time I’m asking you. I told you what I wanted out of you tonight, now show me what a good boy you can be.”

Percy bent down, like he was looking through one of his drawers or perhaps adjusting his shoes or something innocuous. “Please,” he kept his voice low but there was a new edge to it. “I’m not going to make it home like this, gods Vex if we talk much more than this and I’m just might cum without any more prompting.”

Percy knew the exact face she was making with the noise that came after, biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed and an almost breathless moan. “As much as I would love to test that theory I’m not sure now is the best time. I like a little risk as much as anyone, darling, but that’s a little too far for workplace shenanigans.”

“Please, give me a better option.” He stood up and turned away from the office to put his coat on. He buttoned it up, grateful for the long length, and grabbed his briefcase. He held it casually in front of him, conscious not to make it obvious what he was hiding.

“It’s late, everyone will be too focused on leaving to spend any longer at work. The bathroom should be empty,” she offered and he listened.

“Of course,” he said easily as he walked out of his office, a completely different man than he was moments ago. “I think that’s a great idea, just give me a minute while I make sure everything is in order.”

She laughed and said, “I’ll just busy myself with your gift while I wait.”

He said a very quick goodbye to his remaining employees, not even registering what they said due to how Vex was gasping and whimpering into his ear. When they stopped talking he left, walking quickly down the hall.

He took that stall at the end, hung his bag up on the hook, and unbuttoned his jacket. “I’m alone now,” he told her when he was finally sure he could talk.

“Get yourself off for me.”

Percy didn’t need to be told twice. He undid his belt and unzipped his slacks. He palmed his length through his boxers first, “Are you still—”

His phone chimed through the call and he pulled it from his pocket to look and see what the hell could be so important.

There was a Vex’s name and contact photo and the words, _Vex’ahlia wants to switch to video_ with an accept and decline button underneath. “You should take that,” Vex said breathlessly.

He groaned quietly, still aware of how his voice might carry, and pressed accept. In the bottom corner he could see a small picture of his face, earbuds in, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, his hair already mussed. He barely noticed. Instead he saw Vex.

She had set the phone up beside the bed at about her knee, he figured so she could give him a good view and have her hands free. One of her hands was at her breast and the other held a dark purple vibrator. Long with a slight curve at the end, perfect for finding her g-spot, and a second smaller curved piece that pressed and vibrated against her clit.

Percy pulled his cock from his boxers and, with no other options, spit into his hand like he was a goddamn teenager before wrapping his hand around himself. Vex didn’t miss the action and a smile found its way through her panting. “You’re so fucking hot, Percy. You’re already so desperate and all we’ve done is talk.”

He pressed the hand holding the phone against the stall door, which Vex appreciated greatly for the better angle of her lover, and he bit his lip in his attempt to hold back a loud groan. “I’m not going to hang on for long,” he had to struggle to get so many words out, “I want to get home.”

“I want you home. Don’t hold back for me this time.”

Percy watched her fuck herself, arch her back, cry out his name and a hundred curse words, some not even in languages he knew. And when she said his name one last time, her voice so high it was almost silent and her legs were trembling and the hand controlling her vibrator because jerky and then was just holding it where she wanted it.

Percy’s hand was moving quickly along his shaft and he was on the verge of cumming when she picked up the phone again, her hand still shaking slightly and she was still trying to catch her breath. She looked at him for a moment and Percy, always thinking about how to please her, tried to angle the phone as best he could to show her what he was doing.

She watched him fuck his hand, saw the precum leaking from the tip, noticed the way his hips stuttered forward. He was so terribly close. And Vex said, her voice low and intense and just pure _sex_ , “Who would have guessed that you would be jacking off to your wife in a bathroom stall after begging for some kind of release? Who would have guessed that you, Percival de Rolo, would be such a slut?” And Percy came.

They didn’t do a lot of that, words like slut weren’t as common as darling, my love, good boy, dear, and so many other endearments. But gods if Vex didn’t know exactly what he needed to hear when he needed to hear it.

Thankfully he was able to catch his mess in his hand with her name on his lips, even better he was not loud enough to disrupt anyone who might have been left in the nearby offices.

After a moment to catch their breath Vex took her phone again and held it in front of her. Percy’s eyes took in her dark red lipstick, still perfectly applied, the curve of her lips, the hungry look in her dark brown eyes, and the flush of her cheeks. “I’ll see you soon. I hope you’re more prepared to beg when you get here.”

“I will be,” he promised.

She blew him a kiss and winked before hanging up. Which left Percy alone to wash his hands and tidy himself up before going to the garage and beginning the hour-long drive home.

He made one stop on his way though, after much internal debate. Vex had said she wanted him home soon and had not indicated that he should run errands on the way home, and P&B nights were all about what Vex told him to do and following directions. He felt that she would forgive him for this brief stop though.

He walked into the…adult shop with his chin high and an air of confidence about him, as he did with everything, and he knew the woman behind the counter would see a well-dressed, focused, man who knew exactly what he needed and had no interest in small talk nor wandering about and looking around. He almost chuckled knowing that she probably saw some dominant man looking for something for his submissive partner. When he wasn’t with Vex it was a very common misunderstanding, though anyone who looked at the two of them together would have known.

He placed the black plug and a small bottle of lube on the counter. It was almost the same size as his favorite one at home, a little slimmer but not much, and looked comfortable enough. He did not care about the price, even if money had been a worry for him he would have deemed this purchase worth a little extra.

The cashier was pleasant, smiling and mentioning deals or a joke of some sort, Percy didn’t really listen. When she was finished Percy calmly paid, took his bag, and left. He set it into the passenger seat on top of his coat, very pointedly not looking at it, and drove. He drove until he found an empty parking lot where he parked in a dark corner where he felt comfortable going unnoticed. He unboxed the plug and took the plastic off the lube before dropping them back in the bag. Percy then took his bag in hand, got out of his car, and opened the door to the backseat. He looked around as he unbuttoned his shirt and then got in.

He shut the door behind him. Percy took his shoes off and set them on the floor of his car. Then he awkwardly wiggled his pants and boxers off and set them on the front seat. Then he got on his hands and knees in the backseat of his luxury, silver car, wearing his socks, an unbuttoned dark red shirt with a plain white undershirt, and a black silk tie with a white floral print untied and hanging around his neck. And he took the lube from the bag and carefully made two of his fingers slick before pressing one into his hole.

It was easy to stretch himself. He was eager and ready and even though it had been a couple months since he’d done this kind of thing it was like riding a bike. He moaned softly as he scissored two fingers inside of himself. He carefully brushed against his prostate, just to make him want more, not enough to really get him going. Vex had said she had thought about him wanting and he knew she liked the plug because he was never filled by it. It was enough to make him want more. Always wanting more until she gave it to him.

He slowly withdrew his fingers with a shaky sigh before he took the plug in his hand. He dribbled lube onto his new toy and slipped it inside of him with relative ease. He stayed there for a moment. He dropped his head onto the seat and took a few long, slow breaths to calm himself down. After a few moments his cock was soft enough to stop being distracting for the most part. And then he grabbed his pants, tugged them back on, slipped on his shoes, and got back out of the car.

He felt the plug in every single movement and it took him a little longer to button his shirt back up and tuck it back into his pants. He even tied his tie again. Just like how he had left work. Put together, calm, not at all desperate for his wife to fuck him. He hoped that he wouldn’t blow the surprise right away, he wanted to keep it for the right moment.

He took his seat behind the wheel again, feeling the plug shift inside of him, and then he left the parking lot and resumed his drive home.

 

By the time he parked he was past half-hard and as he walked to the door it only got more difficult to keep himself from getting harder. He hoped Vex wasn’t in the mood to make him wait through dinner and domestic activities, making him whine and ask politely what she wanted to do next. He wasn’t sure he’d handle that well for long.

He opened the door and called out, “Honey, I’m home!”

“Bedroom, darling!” She called back in a sing song tone.

Percy set down his briefcase, hung his coat on the hook, and took his shoes off. He took a glass and filled it with ice and water, knowing he would want it when this was all done, and then walked upstairs to where his wife was.

He opened the door to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway to look at her. Red and black lingerie with black lace. She was lying on her side seductively on the red sheets. She grinned at his obvious admiration. She would never grow tired of the way he looked at her.

“Welcome home.”

He smiled and took a sip of his water before crossing to the bed and setting his glass down on the nightstand. “I’m sorry I had to stay late.”

“I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.” She sat up and grabbed his tie to pull him down for a deep kiss.

Vex’s tongue explored his mouth and tasted the moan he offered up. And when she was done she let go of him and looked him up and down. “You’re so pretty.”

“Thank you,” he said breathlessly. “You’re…” he dragged his eyes up and down her again, “breathtaking.”

She laughed and pecked his lips one more time before pushing him back up. “Tell me what you want, Percy.”

Percy went to his knees. “You, Vex’ahlia. I want anything you’ll give me.”

She went to the edge of the bed and touched the pad of one finger to his chin, making him look up at her. “What a lovely answer. You’ll have to do better, though.”

His eyes fluttered shut and he turned his head to catch her thumb in his mouth. He ran his tongue against the pad of her thumb and sucked at it gently. His sharp blue eyes were looking up her and she was looking down at him with a small smirk. When he released her thumb he said, “I want you to cuff me and use me.”

She ran her fingers through his hair and gently pulled it, pulling a sigh from him. “Anything special in mind?”

He thought about it again, about all the ways she could have him. “I want the blue one.”

She arched an eyebrow. “I thought you’d want something bigger tonight, I know how you can be.”

He slowly leaned in to press a kiss to her thigh, giving her plenty of time to stop him if she wished. She didn’t and he lingered there for a moment longer than necessary. Then he said, “I want you to feel it. I want it to be about you, tonight.”

“The blue one it is, then. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll please me, tonight.”

“I will,” he promised earnestly.

“You look good on your knees,” she was trailing her fingers down his throat to the collar of his shirt.

“Keep me here,” he offered. Begging, asking for more, desperate to please was what she wanted from him and gods did he want to give it to her.

She hummed and dragged her thumb over his bottom lip. “Stay.”

Percy watched her patiently as she got up and went to chest in the corner of their room. He couldn’t see what she picked up and moved about, but he was careful not to move. Vex slid her panties down and he watched her shift and her hand move between her thighs. Then she held up a hand with a set of leather handcuffs dangling from her fingers.

When she turned around a bright blue dildo stood out from her without a harness. That was what Percy loved about this choice. It was anchored in her cunt and she could feel it all when she fucked him. Percy had paid quite a bit of money for it to be as good for Vex as possible. They’d tried a few, different angles and sizes, a couple even vibrated, and this was the one that they’d enjoyed the most.

Vex walked back to Percy and knelt down behind him. “Give me your hands.”

He dutifully held his hands behind his back. He almost shivered at the feel of the leather on his wrists as she secured his bindings. He was still fully clothed, tie and all, his cock straining in his pants now and the plug pressed deep inside of him, and it only made the whole thing hotter.

“Good?” She pressed her lips to his neck and her fingers trailed up and down his arms.

He tried to pull his hands apart, just to feel them stop after a few inches. “Very,” he answered.

She reached down and brushed her fingers against his cock. “So eager to be used, Percy?”

“Please,” he whined and lifted his hips up in a vain attempt for her to give him more.

“You’ll get yours when I feel you’re ready for it,” she said as she withdrew her hand.

Percy whined, “I want it.”

He felt her stand up behind him and heard her take a few steps back. “Work for it then, darling.”

He turned looked over his shoulder and saw Vex standing a few paces away, waiting for him go to her. Percy had no intentions of making her wait long.

Vex watched her husband walk forward on his knees with his hand drawn behind his back. She liked him like this, fully dressed with his tie still around his neck and his shirt still tucked in. She especially liked the tent in his black slacks and the very hungry look in his beautiful blue eyes. She briefly wondered why they had waited so log to do this again.

Percy was kneeling in front of her with his eyes locked on hers. He kissed the underside of the shaft. Then kissed it again. She smiled as he peppered kisses all along it until he reached the tip where he kissed it again.

“Someone’s feeling playful tonight,” she took the length in her hand and rubbed it against his lips.

He didn’t reply, instead he parted his lips and took the head into his mouth.

Of course Vex couldn’t feel him, not the way he would have. The base of the dildo would shift inside of her as he bobbed his head up and down the cock, but it wasn’t enough for what she wanted. She didn’t mind that though, if she couldn’t feel anything she wouldn’t have cared. Percy was a perfect vision. His lips stretched wide around it, taking her as deep as he could, and showing all his practice with her in knowing how to get her to feel it as much as possible.

She arched an eyebrow when he pulled away, panting heavily and a line of spit connecting them. His lips were dark and shiny and gods she could kiss him. She almost did but what he said stopped her. “Vex, please,” he shifted his weight and leaned in but didn’t take it back into his mouth. “Please use me,” he pleaded.

Vex bit her lip and thread her fingers through his hair but didn’t take him up on his offer yet. “Did all that talk at the office get you this riled up?”

“Please,” he whined. “I want more.”

“Do you think you could cum like this?” She gently pulled his hair just hear the breathy moan he let out.

“Yes,” he licked his lips.

“If I let you cum here, on your knees, my cock down your throat, will you be able to go again? As much as I love this sight,” she paused to take it all in again, her eyes raking down him and lingering on all the best parts, “I want to do more than this. If you can’t manage it, we can take a break.”

“I can do more,” he promised, “I can keep going.”

“Remember, if you need me to stop you just need to snap.”

“I know,” his voice was on the verge of breaking and he opened his mouth for her.

Vex’s other hand went to the back of his head and she pulled him onto her cock. “You’re so good for me, Percy,” she moaned as the base pressed into her perfectly.

She heard him moan around the dildo and she could imagine how it would feel so vividly that she moaned with him. Vex fucked his mouth. There was no elegant way to put it and no other way she would have wanted to think of it. And he took it so well, so desperately. He leaned into it, he moaned and whimpered and even when she pulled him off to give him a chance to breathe he was still begging her for more, still swiping his tongue over it and kissing along it until she was back in his mouth.

She thought about stopping, worried that he only said he could keep going because of the state he was in. But she trusted him to know his limits. Besides, he said he could cum like this and she wanted to see him do just that. So she did what he asked of her and she used him. She moaned set the pace that felt best for her, called him her good boy, her beautiful boy, called him hers.

Finally she held Percy still with the whole length of the dildo in his mouth and she could feel his quick breaths against her skin. She toyed with the word in her mind for a moment before deciding to go for it. He was in a mood tonight and she wanted to give it to him. “Gods Percy, you’re such a pretty little cockslut right now.”

Percy’s hips rocked forward when she said that, pressing the plug right against his prostate and he closed his eyes as he came in his pants with a dildo down his throat.

Vex let him go and sat back, breathing hard and his eyes were dazed behind his gold rimmed glasses. She smiled down at him and cupped his cheek, “Are you alright, Percy?”

He blinked and seemed to come back to the moment. He smiled up at his wife, “Of course. It was just a little more intense than I had expected. In a good way,” he confirmed when he saw the question in her eyes. His voice was ragged and rough and quite possibly the hottest thing Vex had heard in her life.

“Good,” she rubbed her thumb against the 5 o’clock shadow coming in. “Do you still want more?”

“Yes,” his voice was low, breathy, so extraordinarily Percy in its tone, though more gravelly than it usually was.

She went to her knees and kissed him. She could feel Percy’s arms tense as he went to touch her, only to be reminded of the cuffs holding his wrists together. She decided, for the moment at least, he could have them back.

She deepened the kiss, pressing her body against his and slipping her tongue past his lips to taste him while she reached behind him. First, just because she could, she grabbed his ass, squeezing him and pulling him closer to her. And then she found the belt like clasps of the cuffs and nimbly undid them, letting the cuffs drop to the floor.

Percy wasted no time in grabbing her by the hips and pulling her up into his lap. It would have been awkward if either one was able to think about it clearly, he was still kneeling with his feet under him and his knees were starting to ache, but his wife was now straddling him and between them was a bright blue dildo pressed against his stomach, still wet and hot. The awkward position was the last thing on their minds.

“As much as I love you like this,” Vex said and ran her hands up his chests and over his shoulders, “I want you naked.”

He started kissing her neck, lingering on all the spots he knew were particularly sensitive. “I want to please you.”

“Then strip.” She kissed him again, quickly this time, and then stood up and went to the bed. She slid the dildo out from her and set it off to the side. She watched Percy stand, rub the stiffness from his knees, and begin to take off his tie and unbutton his shirt.

She reached behind her and unclipped her bra, tossing it away for her to find later. She climbed into bed and just watched him. Percy didn’t put on a show, though he had before and it always made her smile because it had been quite possibly the funniest and most out of character thing he had done, she had loved it. Perhaps they would do it again some time, but for now she just wanted him. Percy did not need a show though, she didn’t need to be encouraged to appreciate every inch of his body that he revealed to her.

He was toned, lithe really, and tall, so there was always plenty for her to look at. And then he was standing beside the bed, completely bare to her. He had cleaned himself up while he undressed and Vex could see something different about the way he was standing, but couldn’t quite place her finger on it. She almost asked, the words were on the tip of her tongue, but she trusted Percy to tell her if something was wrong and figured that it may have been just the mood.

“You have such a lovely mouth Percy, do you think you could put it to use again?” She beckoned him to the bed and her crawled in with her. She guided him to her until he was holding himself above her.

“I would like nothing more,” he murmured and kissed her. When he had his fill of her mouth he began to kiss down her throat, her collarbone, her breasts, her abdomen, and then to her thighs. He sucked a hickey to the inside of her thigh, making her hiss from the pleasure-pain that hickies always came with.

He didn’t move closer to where she wanted him, just constantly teasing her. And Vex lost her patience for it, which was exactly what Percy wanted. He wanted her to make use of him, put him through his paces and take what she wanted all at once.

And Vex did. She grew tired of his pointed dancing around when he winked up at her after she huffed a particularly high kiss where she thought he was finally giving in, but then he moved to the other thigh. She grabbed him by the hair at the back of his head and pulled his hair to make him look up at her. He groaned and his eyes had a new, sharp look of lust in them.

“Percy, darling,” her voice was smooth and light and she had a gentle smile, “I thought you wanted to please me.”

“I do,” he gasped.

“I thought you wanted me to use you, for me to get what I wanted from you.”

“Please,” he whined softly.

“If feels like you got what you wanted and now you just want to tease me.” He wanted her to play it up, she was well aware that Percy was not of that mindset, but it was the game and Vex was always happy to play.

“No, no I want to give you what you want,” he started to try and move forward, likely to get to work for real this time, but her grip on him stayed firm and stopped him.

“Do you need a firmer hand?”

His eyes closed for a brief moment and he whispered, “Yes. Gods yes.”

“Ask me. Tell me what you want, Percival, and maybe I’ll give it to you.”

He let out a shaky breath, “Please Vex. I need you to take control.”

“Of course, dear, I’ll remind you of your place.” He licked his lips and she winked down at him before drawing his face to her cunt.

Vex had no interest in building up anymore, if she had been handling this herself she wouldn’t have lasted long at all. Of course she was more than willing to draw it out for Percy, but not for very long. She had other plans for the night.

She ground against Percy’s mouth and tilted her head back as she moaned. Percy’s tongue was excellent, as always, and well-practiced in knowing how to please her. His hands were at her hips and she had draped her legs over his shoulders, crossing her ankles behind him so that she could hold him to her.

Percy was incredibly hard again before either of them expected it. He’d asked Vex to show him who was boss and now he was all but caged by her, held in place while she used him to get herself off.

And when she finally came, her voice pitched higher while she said his name and her grip on his hair becoming painfully tight, Percy just tried harder. He sucked at her clit, dragged the flat of his tongue over her, sliding his tongue into her, desperate to taste as much of her and feel her thighs quiver against him for as long as possible.

Eventually she pulled him away. She kept her hand in his hair and his face was tilted up to look at her. He was panting, his chin was wet and she watched him lick his lips with a dazed look in his eyes.

“Fuck me,” his voice was still raspy and raw. The sound of it alone made Vex sit up so she could kiss him.

She could taste herself on him as she explored his mouth. It was easy to pull him up to his knees with her again so she could deepen the kiss. Her hands ran up his chest, pausing to tweak his nipples before she looped them around the back of his neck.

He whimpered into her mouth when she caught his lip with her teeth. When she started to kiss down his jaw to his throat he asked again, “Please Vex, please.”

She dragged her teeth along his neck, high up where his collar wouldn’t cover it. “Everyone knows your mine already,” she kissed him softly there, “but they don’t really know.” One of her hands brushed over his collarbone and then she loosely cupped his throat there with the barest amount of pressure against his Adam’s apple. Percy felt his cock twitch at the mere suggestion of her pinning him down and adding more pressure. She didn’t though, she just left her hand there, barely touching him, a soft reminder of his place. “I could just mark you up. Everyone who saw you would know where you belonged and you wouldn’t be able to forget.”

He tilted his head a little to give her more space to do just that. His mind was hazy and he was desperate for anything she could give him. Hickies that showed the world he belonged to her sounded perfect in the moment.

Thankfully Vex had a clear enough mind to hold back, as much as she would have liked to mark him like that. Perhaps the next time they went on vacation she would. Instead she dropped down to the base of his neck and sucked a hard mark there, drawing a pained whimper and he grabbed her hips to pull her closer.

“Vex,” he hissed when she pressed a kiss to the fresh, blossoming mark on him, “what about the P of P&B night?”

She hummed and moved to kiss the other side of his neck. “I’m not sure you want it.”

“Please,” he voice broke into a gasp when she began to worry a bit of skin between her teeth.

“Is that the P in P&B?” She teased and the hand not at his throat moved down between them where she dragged a finger up the underside of his cock from base to tip. She gathered up the small amount of precum that had begun to gather there and brought her finger to her lips.

“Fuck me, please. I need you. I want it.”

He would have kept going but Vex kissed him, taking his mouth and letting him moan into her. Both her hands dropped to his hips before moving to grab his ass, drawing another moan from him.

“Vex, I can’t wait anymore, please, please,” he dropped his forehead to her shoulder while he tried to catch his breath between his pleading.

She had meant to just touch him, press a finger to his hole just to make him say her name and beg a little more. But she felt the flat base of the plug Percy had in him still. She heard him gasp and felt him tense against her for a moment.

“Percival darling,” she tapped the base again to hear the sound that come from him, “what is this?”

“I wanted to be ready for you,” he kissed her shoulder.

She pressed her fingers against it and it shifted inside Percy, making him whisper another quiet “please” into her shoulder.

“Gods Percy you’ve had this for that long?”

“It’s not enough.”

“Fuck.” She kissed him hard before pulling away, “Do you still want the cuffs?”

“Yes, yes, I want them.”

“Get comfortable. Ass up, face down, hands behind your back.” She got out of the bed and grabbed the bright blue dildo again.

Percy wasted no time. He flipped over on his stomach and pushed the pillows up so they wouldn’t be under his head anymore. He pulled his knees up under him and clasped his hands behind his back. And then he waited.

Vex sighed when she slipped the thicker, angled end into her. This time she cared a bit more about the placement. There was a wide, ridged base to the cock that she made sure was pressed nicely against her clit for when she was ready to take it to the next level. This was one of their favorite toys for the situation because she enjoyed the piece inside her, but the better part was that the part against her clit vibrated. Perfect for bringing them both over the edge. But it was for later in the game when they needed that extra push.

When she was ready she spent a moment looking at her lover. On his knees with his cheek on the bed so he was facing away from her, his hands resting at the small of his back. She could see him trying so hard to stay still for her.

“Vex please,” he called back to her.

“A moment, darling.” Vex picked up the cuffs.

“Vex, I can’t wait anymore. Please.”

“You can wait,” she walked over to the bed and rested one hand on his ass so that her thumb touched the plug, “because I’m telling you to wait.”

His fingers flexed and she watched his toes curl and uncurl as he tried to listen to her. But he could only hold out for a few moments before pressing back against her hand to push the plug deeper.

Vex let him, even rubbing her thumb in a circle to move it inside of him, to give him something. “You wanted it so badly you bought this and then what? Where did you even do this?”

“A parking lot,” he was breathing heavily already, “in the backseat.”

“And then you drove home. And got on your knees. And the entire time you were sitting on this.” She got on the bed behind him and leaned forward to kiss his back.

“It’s not enough,” he said again, “I need you.”

“You’ll have me, darling,” she promised but still made no move to give him exactly what he wanted.

She did begin to cuff him. Slowly, carefully, and with gentle touches. She rubbed her thumb against his wrist, she checked the space between his wrist and the leather, made sure he couldn’t get out of them but that he was still comfortable. She wanted him to have a few inches between the cuffs because she liked to see him go to move his hands when he forgot he was wearing them, just to have them jolt t a stop.

“How do you feel?” She asked when she finished.

“Desperate.” He huffed out.

Vex tsked grabbed a handful of his hair. She pulled his head up off the bed and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “That’s not what I meant, Percival. I want to know if you’re still okay.”

“So green, so so green,” he bit his lip, the sharp pain from Vex pulling his hair like that going straight to his dick.

She smiled and took his earlobe between her teeth for a second before saying, “Now tell me what you’re desperate for.”

“I want you to fuck me, I want it so badly Vex I can’t take it anymore.” She could hear it in his voice, so on edge and hungry and there was truth when he said he couldn’t take it anymore. Which was exactly where Vex wanted him.

She took the plug out of him slowly, knowing it wouldn’t be as slick as it had been he first got ready. Percy felt so incredibly empty when it was gone and it only made him want her more. “Vex’ahlia,” he whimpered into the sheets.

“I know, I promise, just a moment longer. I don’t want to hurt you.” She reached over him to grab the bottle of lube and the washcloth waiting for her on the nightstand.

Percy almost said he didn’t care, that he would be fine, that the pain didn’t matter, but he forced himself to wait. Even if he had said that Vex would have reminded him it was important to do these things, that she cared if she hurt him like that. A little pain was fine, but she wanted to take care of him in the end. And saying he didn’t care would have paused the moment, she would have wanted to remind him to care. It wouldn’t have lost the mood, she would have lavished him perhaps, going over his entire body and saying why she cared about it, about how she cared for the things she owned. She had done it before and while Percy had loved it, he really couldn’t wait any longer.

So he waited while she drizzled lube over her fingers, slicked up the blue length, brushed her fingers against his hole. And he pressed back against her when she slid two fingers inside of him without issue. And when he pleaded for it she added a third.

She took her time fingerfucking him. She didn’t have to, he was absolutely ready to take her cock, but she liked seeing him moan and bite his lips and beg for more. Eventually though she took her fingers away and wiped her hand clean quickly, not wanting to smear lube all over his hip if she could avoid it.

And then she pressed the tip of the blue dildo against his hole. She just rubbed it against him, never actually entering him, and that was worse than just being empty.

“Vex,” he sounded so close to breaking, “please.”

“Do you want it?”

“Yes, gods yes.”

“Show me.”

It was hard not to sink into him and take him like she’d been imagining all day, but she didn’t. She would get to that in a moment, but with how badly Percy wanted it she thought this would be the best way to start it.

He did not disappoint.

He moaned as he immediately pressed back against her and onto the cock. Her hands found purchase on his hips but she didn’t pull him back onto her. She just watched the dildo disappear inch by inch until the entire length was inside of him. And, slowly at first, he began to fuck himself. He struggled with doing it well without his hands, it was slow and he had to start and stop a handful of times, but it was so incredibly hot to watch him try so hard for her.

When only the head was in Percy and he was about to press back, now having gotten into some semblance of a rhythm, Vex’s grip on his hips tightened and she snapped her hips forward. Percy gasped and it was everything he had been wanting.

“Gods yes,” he groaned as she began thrusting into him, “don’t stop, Vex, please don’t stop,” he begged. Gods she loved to hear him beg.

Vex was moaning with him, the curved piece inside of her pressing against her perfectly quite often. She wasn’t gentle with Percy, that wasn’t what he wanted. She saw his hands jerk at one moment and he whimpered. She slowed and he begged her to keep going.

“What’s wrong, Percy?” She tried to keep the sheer amount of concern from her voice before knowing if there was anything wrong.

“Just forgot,” he panted out, “I’m green.”

“Forgot you’re all tied up?” One hand left his hip and she brought his wrists together to hold in one of her hands. “You’re mine, Percy. You have to ask if you want something.”

“Harder,” he asked her quietly.

Vex used her grip on his wrists like a handle to give herself more leverage and drive into him deeper. Percy began to slip into Elvish, cursing and begging in such a beautiful and usually gentle language and it was so incredibly hot. A language used for epic poems and songs and Percy was using it to beg for more.

Percy had shifted and neither one remembered if it had been on purpose or not, but he was lying flat on the bed with his knees pulled up on either side of him to open himself up to her more. Vex reached for the small remote she’d kept on the bed with the lube and washcloth, nothing more than three buttons, and pressed them until finally it turned on and both of them moaned with the vibration now coursing through them.

Vex’s hand left his wrists and found the back of his neck as she held herself over him better and held him down against the bed while she pounded down into him. Percy found a rhythm to fall into, able to meet her thrusts and rut against the bed comfortably, searching for that friction.

“Fuck, Percy,” she could feel herself on the edge, barely holding on for him.

“Vex, I’m going to—I can’t—”

“Cum for me, darling,” she thrust hard and deep into him. She had to bite her lip to hold on for just a few moments longer. “Show me how much you love this.”

Percy managed a few more stutters of his hips against the sheets beneath him before he called out her name and let loose a string of curses in at least three languages as he spent himself onto the bed beneath him.

Vex was right behind him, no longer thrusting into him but grinding against him, using it as a vibrator to get herself off with the added benefit of Percy feeling it all and carrying him through the aftershocks of his orgasm as well.

Vex peppered kisses over his back and shoulders while she turned off the toy. Slowly she pulled out of him and he groaned at the sudden empty feeling, but he felt boneless and dazed still. She sighed as she took it out of her and set it off to the side. She took the cuff off of one of his wrists and bent down to kiss where the leather would have rubbed and then did the same to the other.

He pulled his arms up and under his head, suddenly exhausted. He thought about falling asleep right there. And then, as he shifted into a more comfortable position, he felt the wet sheets smearing against his stomach.

Vex got off the bed and he heard the water running in the bathroom before she came back and he felt a warm, wet washcloth against him. He hummed contentedly while she gently cleaned him up. “You don’t have to, I could have taken care of it.”

He felt her lips against his ass for a moment before she said, “I like taking care of you in more than just one way, darling.” Her hand tapped his side, “Roll over, let me see the mess you made of the bed.”

He chuckled and rolled onto his back for her, showing off his wet, softening cock and stomach and the ruined spot on the sheets beside him. “Did I beg well enough?” He reached for her free hand and laced their fingers together.   

She bit her lip and smiled, “You did perfectly,” she assured him and began to clean him up.

“I needed that.” He closed his eyes and Vex could see how all of the tension had left his body. This was arguably the best part, seeing how loose and happy and well-fucked he looked. For the next few hours she was sure the only thing on his mind would be this feeling.

“Needed which part?” She was done cleaning him up but she lingered, kissing his chest and his collarbone. He didn’t seem to mind, even tilting his head back to allow her better access to his neck.

“All of it,” he admitted, “but especially you taking over like that.”

“We haven’t gone quite that far in a while,” she added, “I didn’t realize how much I missed it.”

“We should do it again soon.” Vex could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“We will,” she promised him and then kissed his lips slowly, running her tongue against his and savoring the taste of him. When she pulled back she ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m going to change the sheets, why don’t you get ready for bed?”

“I can help,” he mumbled.

“You can help by doing what I asked,” she said it lightly and with a quick kiss. She liked that Percy pushed himself, but only when it was good for him to do so. “Take care of yourself, I can take care of the sheets.”

He kissed her again, cupping her cheek and drawing her in for more. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” she answered him. “You’ve had quite an intense day, you’ve been so good for me, done everything I asked. Get ready for bed, let me handle this.” Percy needed to be told, needed a little bit of praise. He didn’t just drop out of the headspace just because he wasn’t being fucked any longer, Vex had to bring him down, bring them both down, from it. Being used like that always took its toll, no matter how good it was.

“Alright,” he kissed her one last time, just because he could, and then finally sat up and got out of bed. He headed to the bathroom and Vex quickly pulled the fitted sheet off, thankful that they had all but stripped the bed of everything else on their own. She grabbed a set of blue sheets and was almost finished putting them on when Percy came back out.

He helped her finish and she let him now that he had done what he needed to do. And when they were satisfied he dropped into bed and pulled her in with him. “Marry me.”

Vex laughed in his arms, placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him with a smile and a slight shake of her head, “I already have.”

“Then marry me again,” his eyes glittered and he held her tighter.

“Are you asking for a divorce?” She arched an eyebrow playfully.

“I believe I am.”

Vex was grinning wildly and she bit her lip as she searched his eyes for the joke. “Okay, I’ll have my lawyer send you the paperwork.”

“Do I have to wait until it’s official to ask you to marry me again?”

She thought about it for a moment, “Well if you wait then how do I know you mean it?”

“I’ll propose every day, then,” he kissed her once more and whispered against her lips, “Marry me, Vex’ahlia.”

“Once the divorce is finalized.”

They decided they’d tell their friends about the next wedding. The first one was all theirs.


End file.
